Application of fertilizers, soil additives, and other soil conditioning products to agricultural fields has become a main stay requirement for worldwide agricultural operations. Differing materials require various application methods and many of the additives employed require mixing prior to application. Such mixed chemicals are often introduced into the produce fields by incorporation into irrigation water.
Advances in polymer chemistry have led to the evolution of sophisticated polymers which are now being used agriculturally. The maximum benefit from the polymers is derived by avoiding mechanical shearing and maintaining the long chain characteristic of the polymer. In the prior art, the addition of such additives into irrigation water has employed conventional mixing techniques, including, hand mixing, standard rotating barrel mixing, and conventional impeller mixing systems.
These prior art techniques often result in shearing of the long polymer chains in the additive thereby reducing the efficacy of the additive as it reaches the soil. The present invention provides an integrated, continuous flow, mixing system which achieves proper polymer concentrations in the water by precise metering of powder and flow regulation of water to prevent congelation, and to allow proper dispersion and hydration of the dry particles into the irrigation stream. In addition, vigorous yet gentle agitation is employed to dissolve the additives without adversely altering their physical properties. System sizing and flow sequencing assures sufficient time for additives to dissolve thoroughly into solution before being injected into the irrigation system.
The present invention is amenable to full automation and may be incorporated in self contained and portable systems.